


Doctor Bane Will See You Now

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [11]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bit Gag, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Doctor Magnus Bane, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, Hole Training, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Omega Alec Lightwood, Patient Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasms, Prostate Stimulation, Role Reversal, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Stirrups, Temperature Play, blindfold, deep throat training, fleshlight, light aftercare, lube launcher, oral training, role play, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Alpha Doctor Magnus gives a different but very in depth check up to Omega Alec.Chapters that are slightly connected and based off of original prompts from my tumblr ask box, there will be no plot just scenes between Dr. Bane and Patient Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Доктор Бейн готов вас принять [Doctor Bane Will See You Now]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362676) by Alessa___Gillespie. 



> Turning a prompt I got on Ao3 into a series 
> 
> original prompt: Alpha Dr. Bane giving a in depth check up to Omega, virgin, Alec who comes in for a check up. Magnus gives him a prostate exam and is casual about Alec getting hard and moves on to using a toy to make sure Alec is reacting properly, strapping his legs down as alec is squirming so much and makes him come before sending him off with the toy and orders to stretch himself before coming back so they can get straight down to it at his next appointment and alec is super into it.

“Okay Mr. Lightwood it’s time for the final part of your check up for the day.” The Alpha smiled kindly at the obviously nervous Omega that was perched on the table in the exam room.

“The final part?” Alec asked nervously looking at Dr. Bane who was his new doctor after he moved cities for his job.

“A prostate exam of course, it’s a mandatory for an Omega’s check up.” Dr. Bane said as he snapped on some white gloves and Alec swallowed hard as his cheeks heated up at the words and what was implied.

“Now pants and underwear off and up on the table on your side please.” Dr. Bane said not unkindly and Alec slipped off the table as he unzipped his jeans. His cheeks were bright red as he stripped so he was just in his shirt and he tugged the hem down trying to hide his Omega cock. Alec awkwardly moved back onto the table, on his side with his bare ass facing Dr. Bane.

“I’ve got you Mr. Lightwood, now this will be cold at first.” Dr. Bane said soothingly as he rubbed at the Omega’s hole, the lube cold making Alec jump slightly but Dr. Bane held onto his hip in a soothing way.

“See it’s warming up right?” Dr. Bane’s voice was soothing to Alec and he relaxed even as the Alpha’s finger slipped inside of him with surprising ease.

“Be honest Mr. Lightwood, have you ever ahem played with yourself back here?” Dr. Bane sounded a bit strained as he felt along Alec’s inner walls making Alec give soft noises in reply.

“A little, it um… It makes orgasming feel better.” Alec admitted as his cock twitched and he bit on his lower lip as Dr. Bane’s finger brushed over his prostate.

“Understandable, it’s nothing to be ashamed of Alexander also if you do get an erection don’t be shy about it. It does tend to happen during this part of the exam.” Dr. Bane chuckled warmly and Alec felt his cheeks heat up as his cock stood up against his shirt when the Alpha pressed his finger down on his prostate.

“Oh!” Alec groaned audibly when Dr. Bane made small circles on his prostate.

“It feels fine but I see you have a growing problem there.” Dr. Bane peered over to see Alec’s cock leaking and hard against Alec’s stomach, his fingers getting a bit wetter as the Omegas body started to produce slick in reaction to the Omega’s arousal.

“I’m sorry Dr. Bane!” Alec whimpered closing his eyes in shame, he knew it was natural but fuck he had a massive crush on his new Doctor.

“It’s perfectly alright Mr. Lightwood, however I can not allow you to leave here in this state and I can’t physically help you orgasm but I have an idea.” Dr. Bane slowly removed his finger and Alec swallowed down a noise of displeasure as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Alpha pull out a curved, decently long and thick blue dildo.

“Oh.” Alec blushed brighter as Dr. Bane lubed up the toy and raised his eyebrow in a silent question to Alec.

“Ye please Dr. Bane.” Alec felt arousal bolt through his body at the sight of the toy that looked familiar to one had had at home but never had the nerve to try it.

“Of course Mr. Lightwood.” Dr. Bane’s Alpha scent made Alec relax and all his worry disappeared. “If you would be so kind to get into a more comfortable position?”

“Yes Dr. Bane.” Alec mindlessly moved so he was resting his face against his folded arms with his knees wide and ass propped high in the air, pleased at the sharp intake of breath from the Alpha.

“I’m going to strap your legs down okay Mr. Lightwood? I don’t want you to move around and hurt yourself.” Dr. Bane explained.

“Okay.” Alec gave his consent knowing he did thrash around whenever he played with his own toys. He still blushed when his legs were strapped in with leather straps and his cock traitorously jumped at the action.

“Remember to breath Mr. Lightwood.” Dr. Bane advised as he pushed the head of the dildo against Alec’s hole and made a noise when the head was sucked in easily. He inched the toy into Alec and smiled when the Omega squirmed and gasped until he was breathing heavily and cock leaking steadily when the toy was fully inside of him.

“Now relax and enjoy Mr. Lightwood.” Dr. Bane breathed out as he hit a switch on the base of the toy and Alec let out a shout as the toy buzzed to life inside of him against his prostate. Dr. Bane sat back in his chair and made some notes to Alec’s patient file but his eyes kept darting back to the pretty Omega who was writhing on the exam able, hips shaking uncontrollably as he muffled his moans in his right elbow.

It was a very arousing sight and Dr. Bane adjusted his pants before covering his growing erection with his white Doctor’s coat. He made a note in the file when Alec let out a cry as his cock spurted out ropes of cum completely untouched and Dr. Bane was impressed. He rose to his feet up and clicked off the vibrations before gently easing the dildo out of Alec’s now gaping hole and he hummed under his breath as he unstrapped Alec’s shaky legs.

“Come on Mr. Lightwood you did so well, now just rest here and drink some juice.” Dr. Bane tucked a blanket over Alec’s body and helped the Omega drink some juice seeing how out of it the Omega still was.

“Thank you Dr. Bane.” Alec rasped out and Dr. Bane smiled.

“Now I expect to see you here for your next appointment next week, however I need you to do some work for me in the mean time. You will take that toy home and use it and your fingers to stretch yourself so we don’t have to waste time on that next time.”

“Yes Dr. Bane I will.” Alec promised and he found himself looking forward to his next appointment already as he sipped at his juice.


	2. Featuring Anal Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Alec's next appointment with Dr. Bane, the Doctor checks the Omega's homework.
> 
> Ft. Anal beads

“Now that the usual is out of the way, I have to ask you how you faired with the ahem, homework I gave you last time?” Dr. Bane crossed his legs as he placed his clipboard on the table beside him as he looked at the Omega who was shifting on the exam table in front of him.

“I did my homework every day Dr. Bane and in the shower before I came here.” Alec replied, cheeks a pretty pink color as he clasped his hands on his crotch as he looked away from the drop dead Alpha Doctor who had been the subject of his ‘homework’ time.

“Excellent, now let us move onto your prostate exam Alexander.” Dr. Bane snapped his gloves on as the Omega shed his pants and boxers, moving onto the table so his ass was facing the Doctor. Dr. Bane took a calming breath as he warmed the lube between his fingers this time as he just looked at the perk, perfect ass the Omega had. Dr. Bane rolled his chair closer and rubbed at the Omega’s hole and made a noise of appreciation when his finger easily slipped into Alec’s body. Alec let out a throaty noise as he tried to keep himself still, not daring to move back onto the Doctor’s fingers like he did with his own. He bit his lower lip as the Alpha added a second finger and found his prostate soon after.

Alec was quietly panting for breath as his cock stood at attention against his stomach, legs trembling as the Doctor rubbed at his prostate a few times, firm hand on his hip and his strong Alpha scent wafting over the Omega making him calm down but his cock just throbbed needily.

“You did well Alexander, I am impressed that you are this loose. Can you tell me about your daily masturbation?” Dr. Bane sounded composed but a bead of sweat was running down the side of his face as his cock pressed at his pants as he withdrew his fingers from the Omega’s warm hole.

“Yes Dr. Bane. I tried many different ways but the one I found worked best was when I… I put the toy on the floor or on the wall and lowered or backed onto it. I came so hard so many times without even touching myself.” Alec whispered, cheeks burning as he made sure to not look at the Alpha.

“Untouched, you’re training seems to be paying off Alexander. I have another toy I think will heighten your pleasure, if you are up for it of course.” Dr. Bane rubbed a soothing circle on the Omega’s hip and Alec nodded his consent quickly as he felt his hole clench down on empty air greedily. Dr. Bane licked his lips at the sight before changing gloves and pulled out a string of gold colored anal beads with a remote attached to the end. He set them down on a cloth; there were three different sized beads. It started small and Dr. Bane had no doubt the Prince would be able to take it, the next one was wider but with a little bit of pressure it would slid right in, the final bead was the largest but Dr. Bane just knew the Prince would take it just fine.

“I am going to have to restrain you like I did before Prince, is that alright?” Dr. Bane stood up, hiding the beads from sight and Alec’s eyes went dark.

“Yes Dr. Bane, should I get on my knees?” Alec titled his head to the side almost innocently as he stripped his shirt off and Dr. bane had to keep himself in check.

“No this time I am going to be putting your legs up in stirrups, for this new toy I have for you, it would be best if they were up and out.” Dr. Bane pulled the stirrups out from the sides of the table and around. Alec blushed brighter than before as he lifted his leg up and allowed the Doctor to strap his leg into the stirrup before doing the same to the other leg. Alec lifted himself up a bit still not making eye contact when Dr. Bane pushed a small pillow under his rear end. Alec squirmed a bit as he got comfortable and turned his head towards the Alpha who had sat back down in his chair.

“Now Alexander, have you ever seen these before?” The Doctor held up the string of anal beads as he started to lube them up.

“No Doctor.” Alec shook his head as his body clenched up at the sight of the wide beads and he could guess what they were for.

“They are called anal beads, I’m going to slowly push each of these balls inside of you, it will feel odd at first but since you seem to be getting used to having larger items inside of your body, they should be no problem for you Alexander.” Dr. Bane rolled his chair so he was sitting between Alec’s lifted and spread legs.

“If it does get to be too much say yellow to slow down or red to stop alright?” Dr. Bane said seriously as he locked eyes with the Omega.

“Yes Doctor Bane.” Alec nodded and let his mouth fall open as the first small ball pressed at his hole, which relaxed after a moment and all but swallowed the bead greedily. It felt different than his fingers or his dildo, but it was a good different.

“You took that first bead beautifully, now the next one breathe and relax.” Dr. Bane eased the little bit of string into the Omega before the top of the next bead pressed against Alec’s slightly stretched pucker. Alec let out a loud exhale that turned in a shaky moan when the second bead entered him, pushing the first bead deeper into him before the two clacked together making his legs jerk in the stirrups. Alec blushed brightly as slick dripped out around the beads, down his thighs and started to stain the paper of the exam table.

“Emitting slick is a good thing, it means your body is adjusting and ready for more Alexander.” Dr. Bane soothed the Omega as his own cock started to leak in his pants and their mingled arousal filled the room as Dr. Bane rubbed at the Omega’s shaking thighs to relax him as the third and largest bead rested against the Omega’s ass, just waiting to be pushed inside of the Omega.

“Are you ready for the last one Alexander? Its larger than the last one.” Dr. Bane said softly as he lifted the last bead up to the Omega’s slick hole that was open partly thanks to the two beads already inside of him.

“I can handle it Doctor Bane.” Alec panted out and his back arched up off the table when the Alpha started to press it in, there was resistance at first and the Omega was gasping and trembling as he tried to relax and bare down on the bead, finally it slipped inside of him completely.

Alec’s chest heaved as he panted as he relaxed on the table, feeling oddly full and strange in a way that had his cock twitching and slowly dripping pre-cum.

“You did well Alexander, I am very impressed.” Dr. Bane crooned softly as he stroked the Omega’s thighs and got a smile in return.

“Now I have one more trick up my sleeve, do you think you can handle it?” Dr. Bane smiled and Alec slowly nodded before letting out a louder cry as the Alpha hit the remote and the anal beads buzzed to life inside of him. Alec arched up off the table as he came untouched, cum painting his torso as he gasped and shook with the vibrations.

“Excellent Alexander, very excellent.” Dr. Bane crooned as he adjusted his pants at the sight of the Omega coming untouched and cock already getting hard again as more slick leaked from his stuffed hole. Dr. Bane watched intensely as the vibrating beads took Alec closer and closer to that edge again, gasping and thrashing in the stirrups and clawing into the fabric of the table by his sides.

“Now this may be a bit overpowering but I find that this is the best way to get an optimum orgasm with anal beads.” Dr. Bane advised as he tugged on the string that connected the beads and Alec let out a soundless cry as the Alpha pulled and the beads one by one popped out of him with a force that had him coming hard and vision blacking out.

When the Omega came to, he was curled up on the table wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and the Alpha’s scent soft around him and gentle fingers in his hair.

“There you are Alexander, how did you like your first experience with anal beads?” Dr. Bane asked with a charming smile that made Alec blush as he snuggled down in the blanket.

“It was very well Doctor Bane, thank you… Do I have any homework with those this week?” Alec half dreaded and was half excited about using the anal beads again.

“Not with the beads Alexander, I want you to keep using your other toy and train yourself to come even without your prostate being stimulated, also perhaps if you have time working on your oral skills wouldn’t be a miss.” Dr. Bane said after a moment of thought and Alec found himself nodding quickly.

“Yes Doctor Bane I will.” Alec agreed knowing he would do it and succeed because he wanted to please this Alpha.

“I know you will Alexander, I have all the faith in you.” Dr. Bane resisted from kissing the Omega even if his instincts were screaming at him to do just that so he focused on the sight of the beautiful Omega in his office for the time being.


	3. Featuring Oral Training & Prostate Orgasms

“Now Alexander, how did your homework go this week?” Dr. Bane asked as he picked up the clipboard he had been using to keep track of Alec’s process in this aspect. 

“I don’t um gag when I practice anymore, but I had to touch myself to get off without direct… Prostate stimulation.” Alec admitted his cheeks still pink as he talked about this and the Alpha found it far too adorable. 

“Well we can’t have that, it seems you are someone who can’t come now without direct prostate stimulation. I’ll help you practice then.” Magnus decided as he turned to his drawer that he kept locked and hidden just for Alexander’s appointments. 

“Help me Doctor?” Alec straightened up to watch as Dr. Bane placed the toys he was going to use on a cloth on the counter and the Omega swallowed as he felt blood rush towards his cock. A thick dildo was resting next to an oddly shaped probe that had he shifting on the table as he could only imagine what it was used for. 

“Strip Alexander if you would and hands and knees on the table. Like before I am going to strap your legs down but today I will strap your arms down as well.” Dr. Bane spoke as he moved to gather the straps, attaching them to the table as Alec quickly stripped got comfortable on his hands and knees. His cheeks and ears were red as he stayed there, feeling Dr. Bane’s gaze hot on his body as the leather straps were tightened around his limbs, keeping in place. 

“How are we doing Alexander?” Dr. Bane asked and Alec craned his head up to look at the Alpha who never failed to make him feel safe and wanted. 

“Good Dr. Bane, I’m ready.” Alec said confidently, before he started this with Dr. Bane he was shy with everything including his own pleasure but now he wasn’t and he was interested to see how much more he could grow with Dr. Bane. 

“Good Alexander, very good. Now I’m going to be putting this toy right here and I want you to wrap those pretty lips around it and at your own pace take more and more of it into your mouth and if you gag. You can back off but just remember to breath through your nose and it will pass with time.” Dr. Bane instructed as he placed the dildo down just below Alec’s face so if he lowered his head he would have no choice but to take it into his mouth. 

“Go on Alexander.” Dr. Bane urged and while keeping eye contact with Dr. Bane Alec took the tip of the toy into his mouth with ease, the silicone tasting off at first but he got used to it quickly. He lowered his head and took about half of the thick length into his mouth when he couldn’t keep eye contact with the very interested looking Alpha any longer and his head dropped down as he relaxed his jaw. 

“Good, very good Alexander. You’re doing well, remember to breathe.” Dr. Bane stroked Alec’s hair, allowing himself that indulgence before snapping gloves onto his hands and warming lube up between his fingers. 

“Now let me examine your prostate to make sure nothing is wrong there before we use the other toy.” Dr. Bane pressed his index finger into the Omega and smiled at how easily his finger slid in now, the training obviously paying off. 

Alec jerked down on the dildo, gagging before breathing through his nose like Dr. Bane had advised him to. The brush of the Doctor’s finger over his prostate had him swallowing around the toy even more, the head of the toy hitting the back of his throat. 

“Seems good and healthy as per usual, very good news Alexander. That means I can use the next toy on you, what you saw before was a prostate massager. It will rest right on your prostate and pay attention to your perineum, which will add stimulation. I can assure you Alexander that you will enjoy this.” Dr. Bane explained as he coated the toy with lube before gently easing the larger head into the Omega’s body. He stopped it just so it was resting inside of the Omega just shy of his prostate. 

“Alright Alexander I want you to take as much of the toy as is comfortable and just rest there, can you do that?” Dr. Bane ran his fingers through Alec’s hair again, not being able to resist as Alec hummed his agreement and backed up a bit so just a little over half of it was still in his mouth, resting heavy on his tongue and keeping his lips parted wide. 

“Very good Alexander, now let’s see how you like the massager.” Dr. Bane pushed the rest of the toy into Alec, the hard head of the toy pressing against his prostate and rubbing against his perineum in a way that surprised Alec. The Omega didn’t blush as slick started to trickle out of him as Dr. Bane started to thrust the toy in and out of him, a gloved hand on Alec’s bound thigh as he watched with an obvious erection in his dress pants as the Omega’s body swallowed the toy up and cock was hard and leaking on the exam table below him. 

Alec moaned around the cock that he was keeping warm in his mouth, the straps keeping him from moving back on the toy in the way he wanted. 

“You’re doing very well Alexander, I’m very impressed.” Dr. Bane praised as he rubbed at Alec’s thigh soothingly, watching highly aroused as the Omega cried out around the dildo as his cock spurted ropes of cum as he came from prostate stimulation alone. 

“I knew you would come like this, now let’s try for another one hm?” Dr. Bane suggested as he eyed a large test tube that he had considered using that appointment but wasn’t sure and he was now. 

“You’re going to feel a cool, glass cylinder encase your penis in a moment Alexander, it’s nothing to be worried about.” Dr. Bane swallowed down his moan as he lightly took Alec’s hardening cock into his hand, unable to help himself from giving one long stroke over the smooth, wet skin before he eased the tube over Alec’s cock. Alec whimpered at the odd and cool touch of the glass encasing his heated cock. 

“Just need to take a sample Alexander, no need to worry.” Dr. Bane patted Alec’s rear end and started to move the massager again, tilting it just enough to add new pressure on his prostate. Alec jerked down into the glass tube, his cock straining against it in a strange but slightly pleasurable way. 

“There we go, enjoy it Alexander.” Dr. Bane crooned as a rush of Alpha pheromones flooded the room, mingling with Alec’s own Omega ones and Dr. Bane was sure his pants were going to need to be washed at the rate his cock was slowly leaking. 

Dr. Bane twisted the toy in just the right way that had Alec arching in his bondage, a long moan being muffled by the dildo still in his mouth. Dr. Bane watched as the tube was filled with the Omega’s cum, this orgasm had been intense as Alec was shaking and gasping in the straps. 

“You did so amazing Alexander, so amazing thank you.” Dr. Bane slowly removed the toy, placing it down on the counter before slowly removing the tube from Alec’s spent cock. He smiled as he capped it and wrote Alec’s name on it and put it in the sample fridge, he did intend to have it checked just in case. 

“I’m going to clean you up Alexander, just keep letting that toy fill your mouth.” Dr. Bane ordered as he grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the Omega’s limp cock, getting a whine from Alec while he methodical cleaned the Omega’s cock before swapping out the clothes before slowly and gently cleaning Alec’s slick up, the scent heady to him in all the best ways. 

He fought back the instincts to just drive his cock into the Omega’s waiting, loose and wet hole. Instead he finished cleaning the Omega’s hole before rolling his chair over to where Alec now had the whole length of the dildo into his mouth, nose resting on the table and he looked really out of it. 

“There we go, deep breathes Alexander.” Dr. Bane eased Alec’s head up and moved the dildo out of the way before rubbing his thumb across Alec’s red and swelling bottom lip. 

“You did so well Alexander, I’m very impressed.” Dr. Bane praised as he undid the straps and gently eased Alec onto his side and tucked a blanket over him, the same one he always used for Alec and if it happened that his scent was all over it then so be it. 

“Thank you Dr. Bane.” Alec rasped out and Magnus grabbed a bottle of water and helped the Omega drink some to sooth his no doubt sore throat. 

“There we go Alexander, how about we just stay here like this for a bit hmm?” Dr. Bane tossed his gloves into the nearby trashcan and succumbed to stroking his fingers through Alec’s dark, soft hair. Alec let out something close to a purr as he relaxed under the Alpha’s touch and Dr. Bane’s inner Alpha preened at the way the Omega was reacting to him. 

“Do I have homework Dr. Bane?” Alec asked some time later, sounding better but still like he was half asleep, which Dr. Bane decided was a good sight and sound for the pretty Omega. 

“Actually yes, I want you to relax and not jerk off this week. We’ll be trying something intense next week if that is alright with you.” Dr. Bane ordered.

“That is alright Dr. Bane, I’ll do my best not to touch myself.” Alec was put out but Dr. Bane knew that Alec would follow his orders and his heart jumped at the trust. 

“That’s a good Omega.” Dr. Bane couldn’t stop the croon and smiled in relief and victory when Alec blushed prettily and ducked his head. Dr. Bane just stroked Alec’s hair and lived in the moment.


	4. Featuring Nipple/Sensory/Temp Play

“My Alexander, you seem a bit pent up.” Dr. Bane observed with a hint of glee in his tone as he noticed the obvious bulge in the Omega’s boxers.

“I followed your orders Doctor.” Alec explained as the paper shifted underneath him as he moved on the exam table that had been raised at an angle so when he lay down he would be propped up. 

“So you did, alright Alexander if you would lay down on the table we can get started.” Dr. Bane pulled bowl of ice cubes along with nipple clamps and a silk black blindfold out of the drawer just for Alexander. 

“We are going to focus on some sensory play today and have a bit of fun with your chest if that is alright with you Alexander.” Dr. Bane rose to his feet, blindfold in his hand as he approached where Alec was propped up on the table. 

“Yes Dr. Bane.” Alec calmed under the gaze and scent of the Alpha, closing his eyes as the Doctor wrapped the blindfold over his eyes snugly. 

“Can you see anything Alexander?” Dr. Bane’s gloved hand rested on his stomach gently as not to startle the blindfolded Omega. 

“No Dr. Bane, but I’m okay.” Alec assured the Alpha Doctor as he relaxed against the exam table. 

“Now this is going to be cold, but that’s sort of the point. If it gets to be too much just tell me and we’ll stop okay Alexander?” Dr. Bane picked up an ice cube and slowly pressed it to Alec’s right nipple and watched as the Omega keened and arched up into the warned cold touch, goosebumps spreading down his bare torso. 

“How does it feel Alexander?” Dr. Bane asked as he slowly dragged the cube over the hardening nub and the areola that was darkening. 

“Cold, but good.” Alec licked his lips as he wiggled under the cold pressure on his nipple, cock straining against his boxers. 

“The blindfold really increases the sensation does it not?” Dr. Bane moved the melting ice cube across the Omega’s chest and held it over Alec’s left nipple. The Omega squirmed and gasped quietly under the cold touch and he could feel his boxers starting to damping as arousal shot through him as his nipples went tight on his chest. 

The ice cube was small now so Dr. Bane tossed it in the nearby sink and couldn’t help him self as he leaned down and blew warm air across the Omega’s nipples. Alec let out a whimper as he twisted on the table before relaxing down; panting for air as his aroused scent filled the room. 

“Feeling sensitive Alexander?” Dr. Bane asked as he picked up the nipple clamps, the metal clips were covered in rubber so they wouldn’t be painful on Alec’s cold nipples. 

“A bit, but ooohhh!” Alec groaned out as the Alpha attached the first clamp gently as he could, but Alec still arched his back and slick started to trickle out of his boxers.

“A little intense with the blindfold huh?” Dr. Bane asked as he rolled Alec’s left nipple before squeezing the nub so he could attach the other nipple clamp. 

“Y-Yes Doctor.” The Omega mewled as he breathed heavily, the clamp’s chain swung and pressed against his skin with each breath. 

“Does it feel good or do you want me to take them off?” Dr. Bane asked as he lightly tugged on the chain making Alec groan and jerk his hips up into the air. 

“Leave them on Doctor, please?” Alec breathed out as he tossed his head to the side as the Alpha pulled a bit harder on the chain sending bolts of pleasure through his body in an unexpected way. 

“Oh I see, you’re getting off on this hmm? I’m impressed Alexander.” Dr. Bane eased the Omega’s boxers off to allow Alec’s hard cock spring free and throb in the air of the Doctor’s office. 

“It’s so intense.” Alec moaned softly as he spread his legs wider without falling off of the exam table and started to basically hump the air, cock dripping pre-cum in a way that made Dr. Bane lick his lips as he fought back the urge to wrap his lips around the Omega’s cock and taste him. 

“I want to see if you can come from this alone.” Dr. Bane decided as he lifted the chain and pulled the clamps upwards making the Omega cry out as his nipples were pulled but it was in pleasure as his cock spurted more pre-cum and slick stained his thighs further. 

“Oh it seems you will have no problems with this.” Dr. Bane observed and with a twist of his wrist the clamps came off of Alec’s abused nipples. The Omega let out something close to a wail as he came hard and slumped against the table totally out of it as he gasped for breath as he enjoyed his orgasm. 

“You did so well Alexander, so well.” Dr. Bane crooned as he stroked Alec’s hair in a habit he was creating. 

“Thank you Dr. Bane.” Alec slurred and let his head loll to the side as the Doctor gently cleaned him up before tucking his soft blanket over his body. Alec curled towards the Alpha’s scent and inhaled it deeply and happily. 

“Do you want the blindfold removed Alexander?” Dr. Bane asked kindly as he petted the Omega’s hair. 

“Not yet Dr. Bane, can we just stay here like this for a bit longer?” Alec shook his head slowly.

“Of course Alexander, of course.” Dr. Bane agreed quite happily with the request.


	5. Featuring Double Penetration & 'Lube Launcher'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got all your comments and I will just say this, there will be no pregnant sex as I wrote it a few times but it's not really something I enjoy doing tbh. Also for someone as inexperienced as Alec is in this, being blinded therefore having his other senses heightened and then coming just from his nipples being pulled on is intense besides Doctor Bane :P isn't mean enough to edge Alec, he wants Alec to enjoy his time with him. 
> 
> That is all, thanks for reading my little ramble.

“There we go Alexander, are you comfortable?” Dr. Bane asked as he ran his hands up the Omega's spread thighs, his legs up in stirrups again and his arms strapped down to the attachable arms of the table where Alec was propped up at an angle. 

“Yes Dr. Bane.” Alec was all but vibrating in position, he knew what was going to happen today and with his heat just around the corner his body was reacting properly, slick already starting to trickle out of his clenching and twitching hole. 

“Good now relax for me, this is what they call a lube launcher, I know it looks like a needle but it will just push lube into your body. It will be cold at first but it will warm up.” Dr. Bane held up a stainless steel needle that made Alec swallowed quietly at but nodded his understanding when lube was pushed out of the wide tip. 

Alec shuddered at the cold touch of metal as the tip was pushed into his hole and he let out a gasp as cool, slippery lube into his body, mixing with his own slick. 

“There we go Alexander.” Dr. Bane removed the launcher and picked up a medium size dildo that was already wet with lube. Alec relaxed as the tip was pressed past through the Omega's rim; it was smaller than his normal toy so it slid easily into him. 

“It feels so good Dr. Bane.” Alec dropped his head back with a groan as the Doctor twisted the dildo in a way that had Alec arching and cock spurting pre-cum. 

“It sure looks like it does Alexander, now I want you to let all your tension go and breathe as evenly as possible because there will be a burn and a stretch.” Dr. Bane advised as he held up another smaller dildo that he had covered with lube already. 

“I'm ready Dr. Bane.” Alec nodded, eager to feel so full and the stretch that would come with the double penetration. 

“That's a good Omega.” Dr. Bane crooned as he pressed the head of the dildo in next to the first dildo, the copious amounts of slick and lube easing the way as Alec relaxed the best he could and bore down on the slowly inching forward dildo. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Alec swore under his breath as his body jerked in their restraints as his hole stretched wider than ever before and his eyes rolled up into his head as the two dildos settled inside of him right beside each other. 

“How are you feeling Alexander?” Dr. Bane rubbed Alec's stomach soothingly as the Omega adjusted and let out shaky breathes of air. 

“F-Full, so full Doctor.” Alec moaned out as his head titled to the side, eyes going hazy as his cock twitched and laid heavy on his stomach in a pool of pre-cum. 

“I know Alexander, it feels good doesn't it?” Dr. Bane crooned letting his Alpha pheromones flood the room and watched as Alec closed his eyes and sank deeper into the feelings he was experiencing. Dr. Bane gently traced the stretched rim in front of him, sending tremors over the Omega's body before a groan was punched out of Alec when the Doctor gripped the bases of the dildos and started to thrust them in and out of Alec's body.

Alec's back arched as a cry was ripped out of him as he came untouched, hole clenching tightly around the still moving dildos. Alec felt so full each time the Alpha Doctor thrusted the toys inside of him at the same time and it settled his pre-heat symptoms in a way he wasn't expecting and couldn't help but rock down on the toys needily. 

“I have no doubts that you can come at least one more time from this alone Alexander.” Dr. Bane encouraged as he worked the toys in and out of the Omega's now sloppy and gaping hole, ignoring his own erection in his pants as Alec's pre-heat scent assaulted his senses in a way that had his inner Alpha howling with need to be buried inside of the pretty Omega spread out in front of him. 

Alec could only groan and gasp in response as his cock hardened up again and he started to move down on the dildos faster than before. Dr. Bane's Alpha scent was driving him crazy and the Doctor's presence was overpowering, quicker than Alec expected he found himself coming again. This orgasm wiped out anything he had left in himself, he felt exhausted but content and full even if his body was demanding a knot two dildos inside of him were doing a pretty good job of settling that need. 

“You did so well Alexander, I dare say you will be well prepared for your heat next week.” Dr. Bane said proudly as he slowly removed the two dildos before pressing a plug Alec had shyly brought in and shown Dr. Bane at the start of their appointment into the Omega's gaping, lube and slick filled hole. Alec keened at the feeling of the bulbous plug filling him and then let him self relax as the Doctor cleaned him up, unstrapping his limbs and almost lovingly tucked his usual blanket around him before Alec found the Alpha was stroking his hair again. 

“So your heat is next week hmm?” Dr. Bane asked curiously.

“Yeah, gonna spend it alone and my growing collection of toys I guess.” Alec yawned, as he didn't resist the urge to cuddle closer to the Doctor. 

“Alone hmm?” Dr. Bane murmured as he played with Alec's hair as he noticed how much Alec's scent actually smelt like him now and how it made him all but purr with happiness. He was attached to Alec now and refused to let him suffer through his heat alone so he would figure something out.


	6. Final Chapter- Alec's Heat

Dr. Bane stood at the front door of Alec’s home, a bag hanging loosely from his left hand as he waited for Alec to answer the door that he just knocked on. Dr. Bane had to stop himself from crooning at the adorable sight Alec made when he finally opened the door. Alec’s dark hair was wet from the shower and was starting to curl up at the ends and he was wrapped up tightly in a black fluffy housecoat.

“Dr. Bane?” Alec tilted his head to the side confused even with a flush on his cheeks as his heat started to build up in his body. 

“May I come in Alexander?” Dr. Bane asked softly and Alec nodded shuffling out of the way to invite the Alpha Doctor into his house. 

“Is there a problem Dr. Bane?” Alec asked, voice soft but husky as he got a face full of the Alpha’s amazing scent. 

“I am here to inform you that I have transferred you to Dr. Santiago. You are no longer my patient Alexander.” Dr. Bane stated as he dropped his bag to the floor before he was hit with an intense kicked puppy look. 

“I-I don’t think I understand?” Alec refused to break down, his heat throwing his hormones out of balance and this wasn’t helping. 

“I am no longer your Doctor Alexander, but I was hoping I could after time and dates of course… Be your Alpha?” Dr. Bane cleared his throat, his own cheeks heating up as he spoke. 

“Oh… OH! Um yes, I would very much like that Dr. Bane, very much.” Alec stumbled over his words as he relaxed and blushed brightly at what the Alpha was asking and every part of him relaxed in understanding and happiness. 

“Magnus, call me Magnus darling.” Magnus stepped close to Alec, cupping the Omega’s face with his hands before leaning down and finally, finally kissing the Omega. It was like a jolt of electricity flowed between them and Magnus had to wrap an arm around Alec’s waist to stop him from collapsing right then and there. 

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out the Alpha’s name when their kiss finally broke and they leaned their foreheads together. 

“Do you need to sit down Alexander?” Magnus asked feeling how much of the Omega’s weight was against him.

“Maybe… Magnus will you stay with me during my heat?” Alec asked boldly. 

“You want me to?” Magnus was surprised to say the least, he thought he would be kicked out and be called later on for their date.

“You’ve seen in way worse states than this and I really… I really want you to make love to me and knot me.” Alec stated firmly and Magnus let out a soft laugh as he swooped down for another kiss before scooping the Omega up in his arms.

“I would be honoured Alexander.” Magnus sped them to Alec’s bedroom and pinned the Omega to his bed, Alec laughing happily the whole way as he dragged the Alpha down for another kiss by his hair. 

“Clothes off, you’ve seen all of me so many times it’s only fair.” Alec said between kisses as he pawed at the Doctor’s clothes. 

“Fair is fair darling.” Magnus laughed as he backed off just enough to strip and expose himself to the Omega. 

“Oh my god.” Alec gasped when he finally saw the Alpha naked and his Alpha sized cock standing at attention already. 

“You’re so big, oh you’re going to fill me so damn good.” Alec slowly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the Alpha’s cock, drawing a moan out of the Doctor this time instead of the other way around. 

“Alexander…” Magnus swallowed hard as he resisted from thrusting into Alec’s hand. 

“Can I show how my oral skills have advanced Doctor Bane?” Alec fluttered his eyes innocently and Magnus’ pre-cum dripped down Alec’s wrist. 

“Be my guest Alexander.” Magnus blinked when Alec flipped them over so Magnus was flat on his back and the pretty raven haired Omega kneeling between his parted legs. Magnus let out a choked sound when the Omega’s warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock, Magnus could not watch as the Omega lowered his head down and down until his nose was pressing against the Alpha’s groin not gagging once. 

“You have advanced very far Alexander.” Magnus praised out in a husky voice before he groaned happily when the other man started to bob his head, creating a pleasurable suction on his cock, tongue twisting and flicking every so often. Alec looked up at Magnus with dark, lust blown eyes when the Alpha tangled his fingers in his hair, Magnus moaned at the sight of Alec looking up at him, cheeks hollowing and lips stretched wide around the Alpha’s girth.

Magnus regretfully pulled Alec off his cock and yanked him in for a kiss. Alec kissed back with just as much passion, fingers gripping Magnus’ thighs for balance as he keened into Magnus’ mouth when the Alpha’s fingers tweaked his right nipple. 

“You know how sensitive I am there Magnus.” Alec reminded Magnus when their kiss broke, Magnus’ eyes went dark with the reminder and flipped them around so Alec was on his back with Magnus was on all fours, hovering over him. 

“I know how sensitive you are everywhere Alexander.” Magnus purred as he lowered a hand and used the pad of his fingers to feel the slick that was gathering around Alec’s hole. Alec groaned happily when Magnus easily pushed two of his fingers into him, the Omega rocking down on the slender fingers. 

“So you know I don’t need prep.” Alec groaned as he clenched around the Alpha’s fingers as his muscles flexed and tensed as he moved on Magnus’ fingers. 

“True, you have taken to your training very well.” Magnus chuckled fondly as he leaned down and pressed their lips together again, not being able to get enough of that spark that flew between their touching lips. He dominated the kiss as he pulled his fingers out before guiding the head of his engorged cock to the Omega’s wet, loose hole. 

Alec broke their kiss to let out a wail as the Alpha finally sheathed his cock inside of him after all this time. Magnus growled and shoved his face into the Omega’s bared neck as Alec clung to him. Alec gasped for air as he adjusted to the large, hot, hard length that was splitting him open in a way the toys didn’t before. 

“Magnus, ahhhh!” Alec keened as he arched up into the Alpha, eyes rolling up into his head when Magnus started to give shallow thrusts into him. 

“You’re amazing Alexander, so perfect and mine.” Magnus growled out as he gave into his inner Alpha as the feeling of finally being buried in the Omega. 

“Yours Alpha, harder please!” Alec all but begged out as he grinded against the Alpha desperately. 

“Whatever you want Alexander.” Magnus started to move his hips, each draw and snap he gave had the Omega wailing in utter pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec chanted when Magnus tossed his left leg over his strong shoulders and the new angle made tears leak down his cheeks as the Alpha’s cock hammered against his prostate with each thrust. 

“Tell me what you want Alexander.” Magnus was out of breath as he shook his now damp with sweat bangs out of his eyes from where they had fallen from their normal spiked up hair style. 

“Your knot Alpha, I want you to tie with me!” Alec started tugging at his own nipples with one hand and slowly pumping his weeping erection with the other as he lifted his hips to meet Magnus’ thrusts. 

“I want that too Alexander, so fucking much. Hold onto me Alexander and don’t let go.” Magnus shifted them so Alec was seated on his lap, his cock pushing deeper into the flushed Omega. Alec threw his arms around Magnus’ neck and buried his face in the Alpha’s hair, inhaling the soothing scent and let out a loud cry when the Alpha’s hand wrapped around his aching cock. 

With one hard and long pull of his Alpha’s hand, Alec came just as the swell of Magnus’ knot started to form inside of him. Alec clung to Magnus the best he could with his consciousness fading in and out and arms shaky and turning weaker with each passing moment. 

Alec felt himself tip backwards until strong arms tightened and he slumped against Magnus chest. He was quietly gasping for air as the Alpha’s knot expanding and god it ached in the way it finally, finally filled an ache Alec didn’t know he had. 

“I’ve got you Alexander, you’re mine and I’ve got you.” Magnus was crooning gently as he threaded his fingers through the Omega’s dark hair. 

“I know and you’re mine, but I still expect a date.” Alec huffed against Magnus’ hair before letting his eyes slide shut as he felt the first load of the Alpha’s cum empty into him and he let a small smile appear as the pain from his heat disappeared for the time being. He was content to stay here in Magnus’ arms at long last, even more content when Magnus pulled him in for another sweet, gentle, loving kiss.


	7. Requested Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec_fan2017 on Ao3 wanted to see their roles swapped, so here you go! Enjoy the bonus chapter.

“Ah Mr. Bane, sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Doctor Lightwood and I’ll be helping you out today.” Alec smiled kindly at the gorgeous Alpha that was sitting on the exam chair in his office. 

“Hello Dr. Lightwood,” Magnus settled into the exam chair as a soft, soothing scent floated over his every sense as he drank in the sight of the white doctor’s coat hanging off of the beautiful Omega’s lean figure. 

“What brings you here Mr. Bane?” Alec was jotting notes down on a clipboard and Magnus shifted as he remembered why he was there. 

“Well, its kind of embarrassing Dr. Lightwood… Lately I ahem haven’t been able to form well… I haven’t been able to err pop my knot.” Magnus swallowed his pride and squared his shoulders and the Omega just gave him a comforting smile and a hand on his knee. 

“It’s not uncommon Mr. Bane, we can run a few tests to see if we can pinpoint why you haven’t been able to, pop your knot.” Alec let a smile play on his lips, squeezing Magnus’ knee before walking over to a drawer. Magnus wet his lips as he watched as Alec removed a pair of latex gloves, a bottle of lube and a fleshlight. 

“If you would be so kind as to remove your pants and underwear, Mr. Bane, we can get started,” Alec said as he busied himself with snapping the gloves into place. Magnus found himself blushing at the sight and he shed his clothes from the waist down. His cock was already half hard as he sat with his legs parted wide and his eyes darkened when he smelt a wave of arousal from the Omega doctor when he turned around. 

“Now Mr. Bane we’re going to get you nice and lubed up and we will begin the test,” Alec said carefully as he warmed the lube between his palms. 

“Yes, Dr. Lightwood.” Magnus tried to keep his voice steady as the Omega wrapped his fingers around his cock. The lube was lukewarm but the feeling and sight of Alec stroking his cock was turning the Alpha on extremely quickly.

“You’ve got quite a nice cock Mr. Bane,” Alec commented idly as he made sure every inch of the Alpha’s cock was slick with the lube before moving his hand away. 

“Thank you Dr. Lightwood.” Magnus panted as he gripped onto the arms of the chair as he tried his best to keep still and not thrust up into the Omega’s hand. 

“Now I’m going to hold this fleshlight here and I want you to thrust into it as you would into a partner,” Alec instructed as he held the fleshlight just above the head of Magnus’ erection. 

“Yes, Dr. Lightwood.” Magnus agreed, eyes trained on the doctor’s pretty face and windswept dark hair. Magnus jerked his hips upwards on instinct, moaning as his cock was sheathed in the fleshlight. The toy was tight around his throbbing length but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t wet enough, it felt wrong. 

“Hmm, yes I think I understand what the problem is Mr. Bane,” Alec commented absently as he moved the fleshlight out of Magnus’ reach. The Alpha growled before settling when the doctor let out a soothing wave of Omega pheromones. 

“Y-Yes?” Magnus panted, he was harder than ever and his Alpha side was preening under the attention of the pretty Omega. 

“I also believe I have found the correct treatment plan for your issue, Mr. Bane. However, for my own safety, I’m going to have to restrain you if that is alright.” Alec nodded at the straps that were hanging from the arms and legs of the exam chair along with a bit gag that was pulled from the drawer once the doctor had discarded the lube soaked gloves. 

“I understand Dr. Lightwood, whatever you suggest to treat my issue.” Magnus’ cock visibly jumped as his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the chair. Alec worked the bit gag between the Alpha’s lips, blocking the Alpha’s instinct to bite. 

“Very good Mr. Bane,” The doctor praised as he undid the drawstring at his waist, Magnus growled behind the bit gag as the doctor let his scrub pants and boxers pool around his ankles. His Omega cock was smaller than Magnus’ but he was hard as a rock and the scent of slick filled the office. 

“It seems you just need an Omega’s touch, per say.” Alec swiftly straddled the Alpha’s lap and rose up on his knees so he was hovering above the Alpha’s erection. Magnus dug his nails into the fabric of the exam chair and tossed his head back with a muffled wail as the doctor sank down onto his cock, the Omega’s natural slick easing the way. 

“Ohh, Mr. Bane your cock really is quite nice.” Alec panted as he balanced himself on Magnus’ chest as he settled in the V of Magnus’ hips, fully seated on the Alpha’s cock. Magnus moaned around the gag as he looked down at where he was buried inside of the Omega doctor. 

“Now let’s try a little simulation.” Alec panted as he slowly rolled his hips, grinning when Magnus moaned and the Alpha’s hips jerked up into him. 

“Good reaction Mr. Bane,” The doctor breathed out as he grabbed onto the arms of the exam chair, just above where Magnus’ wrists were strapped down. Alec took a deep breath and started to bounce himself up and down on the Alpha’s thick shaft. Magnus thrashed slightly at the straps and he watched helplessly as the Omega impaled himself down onto his cock, moaning wantonly as the Omega’s slick stained both their thighs. 

“I can feel your knot starting to swell Mr. Bane, now tell me. Would it be beneficial for you if you knotted me right now?” Alec leaned forward, breath hot against Magnus’ ear. The Alpha nodded desperately and the doctor let out a soft laugh before moaned when he slammed himself down onto the Alpha’s cock and whined when Magnus’ knot started to form and lock the two together. 

Alec slumped forward; breathing heavily as his cock softened as the moment the Alpha knotted him he had come. Alec managed to swipe at the straps holding Magnus’ wrists to the exam chair. Magnus ripped the bit gag out of his mouth and pulled Alec in for a kiss.

“You did excellently, Dr. Lightwood.” Magnus crooned as he hugged Alec tight to his body and buried his face into the Omega’s soft hair.

“Thanks for indulging me Magnus,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ chest, exhausted but stated as he sat on Magnus’ lap with the Alpha’s cock knotted inside of him. 

“I do love a bit of role play now and then, this was a very nice change for both of us.” Magnus brushed his lips over his Omega’s forehead lovingly. Alec hummed happily and nuzzled closer to his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Just ideas that I had to get written out, this isn't suppose to be a story, just oneshots/prompts
> 
>  
> 
> Alisa_Kaplan was awesome enough to translate this fic into Russian :)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6609296


End file.
